LOUDERFELL
by MasterCaster
Summary: STORY ADOPTED BY LASCASUAL03
1. Prologue

**LOUDERFELL**

 **Since I will most likely forget to mention this in future chapters...**

 **Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox**

 **Underfell is Community owned**

 **This story which is an AU spin-off of LOUDERTALE is written by Superdimentio77**

 **Got it? Good.**

 **Prologue: Lincoln's downfall**

* * *

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Year: 2008**

 **Time: 9:12pm**

"Tell me the story, Momma!" the small white haired boy said as he jumped on his bed.

Rita Loud looked down at her son as she held onto her newborn seventh daughter who was asleep in her arms.

"Oh, Linky. I can't tell you that story right now. You might have nightmares." Rita stated

"Pleeeeease!" Lincoln asked with his eyes shining like the galaxy.

Rita looked into her son's eyes and sighed.

"Anything for my baby boy." she beamed

The Loud Matriarch walked out of the room to put Lucy in her crib and came back with an old book that was given to her by her great grandfather when she was young. She then sat next to her son as she pulled him into her arms.

"Have you ever heard of the legends of Mt. Ebott, The mountain that is deep in the wilderness of Royal Woods?" Rita quizzed in a gentle tone.

Lincoln shook his head as he held onto his stuffed rabbit named Bun-Bun.

Rita opened the book and began to read. "Well, there's a legend behind that mountain. You see, years ago, two races ruled over earth:"

Rita pointed at the picture of a faceless human.

"Humans..."

Rita then flipped the page to reveal a faceless goat-like monster wearing a robe.

"And Monsters!" she revealed making Lincoln jump in fright.

Rita gently rubbed her son's hair as she turned the page, revealing a silhouette of a bigger goat monster with a trident and a silhouette of a human with a sword.

"One day, War broke out between the two races."

"Why did they fight?" Lincoln interrupted.

Rita shrugged.

"No one knows, the answer is lost in time." Rita answered as she continued the story. The next page held a picture of the same silhouette of the human next to another with a staff with a group of humans behind them. In front, there were monsters inside of a cavern were they angrily glared at the humans. "And after a long and gruesome battle, the humans were victorious!"

"YAY!" Lincoln cheered

Rita couldn't help but to smile as her adorable child.

"The monsters were then banished and sent under the mountain which was sealed with a magic spell. But years later, people climbed that very mountain only to disappear without a trace." Rita explained

"Were they ever found?" asked Lincoln fearfully

Rita once again shrugged as she turned the page, revealing a village.

"Years later, after half of civilization finally forgot about the existence of monsters and continued to grow into the world, something happened that changed history." read Rita

Lincoln held tightly held bun-bun as his mother flipped the page once more, revealing a crude drawing of a goat monster with long horns, wearing strange white garb, and holding a child.

"One day, a goat-like monster somehow escaped the mountain and killed a young child."

"NO!" Lincoln screamed

Rita held up here finger as the page turned, showing the goat monster getting impaled by a human with a spear.

"But that monster made a mistake. It wandered into a small village with the child's corpse in its arms. The humans found the monster in front of the child's body which was laying in a bed of flowers. The fought the monster with spears, swords, and pitchforks, the humans then came out victorious in the end! The monster, beaten in battle, fled from the villiage with the child's body in grasp into the woods, never to return. The End."

Rita was finished with her story. Lincoln, however, had more questions.

"But what if the monster is still out there?" he cried

Rita caressed her son's hair as she placed the book on Lincoln's dresser.

"It's just a story, son. And even if it was real, the monster would be gone by now." Rita answered

Lincoln slowly nodded. Rita knew that he was afraid, she mentally kicked herself for her dumb mistake of telling him that story before bed.

"Don't worry, darling. If the monster ever decided to come here then me and your father will protect you and your sisters. Alright?" she said

Lincoln smiled and nodded once more. His mother kissed him on the forehead before getting up and heading for the door.

"Goodnight Lincoln." said Rita

"Goodnight Mommy!" he beamed

Rita smiled as she turned out the closet light where the room was illuminated by the lights in the hallway.

"I love you, son." Rita smiled

"I love you too." he answered

Rita then closed the door. Lincoln laid his head on the pillow as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you t-too..." Lincoln mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

 **9 years later:**

The sounds of footsteps splashing on the wet ground grew louder. Rain poured down on Lincoln as he continued to run as fast as he could from the house. He could still hear a few members of his family shouting his name and for him to comeback. Tears rolled down his face.

Remembering the path as planned, Lincoln ran into the woods. Deep into the darkness, sprinting on the moist dirt until he finally stopped after running out of breath and found himself at the spot. Lincoln got out his phone and turned on the flashlight and found himself next to an abandoned hiking trail. Lincoln then spotted a old, rusted sign next to a tree. He approached and carefully read the letters.

 **' _MT. EBBOT_ '**

 _CRACK-THOOOM!_

Lightning lit up the sky to reveal the silhouette of the mountain towering high in front of Lincoln.

He knew that it was it. In a few short minutes, it will all be over.

"People who climbed the mountain just disappeared without a trace." He recited

Lincoln then trekked up the trail up the mountain. It didn't take long before the loud brother made it to the entrance to the cavern that had some old, rotted wooden boards with 'Keep Out' signs barely covering the entrance. Lincoln kicked a few in to the point where he could enter. The cavern itself had what you would see in any other regular cavern or in movies. Rocks, stalagmites, cobwebs, and the moisture dripping from the roof. Caves-R-us, coming to towns everywhere very soon!

Lincoln looked at his phone to see the collection of text messages by his family littering the screen.

* _Come back, Linky!_

 _*We can help you!_

 _*Please come back, Son._

 _*Where did you go, dude?_

 _*We can get through this together!_

 _*I'll find the chump who did this. I promise._

The pale-haired boy viewed the incoming text messages with false promises.

But Lincoln knew that nothing will get better. Once he goes back, he will be a laughing stock towards his peers once more. If you're wondering what's going on then here's the answer. The last few months have been hard for Lincoln. It all started after he posted an embarrassing video of himself in order to make up to his sisters. That video may have saved his relationship with his siblings but not from the mockery of the other children. Everyday at school, Lincoln kept hearing insults aimed at him and it began to escalate after events like the time he became a Girl Guru which ended with him tied up and used as target practice with pies, or the time where he came to school smelling awful because he kept power to the house by riding a bicycle. And last month, Lincoln was thought to be bad luck by his own family so to show them that he wasn't bad luck, he had to wear a squirrel suit which as you can guess got him bullied even more than usual. It seemed that each blunder that Lincoln caused just stuck itself on his back and hung there constantly for all to see. Soon, Lincoln's family realized their mistake and apologized to their son and brother. The Loud Boy was happy that he was part of the family again but also depressed knowing what will happen once he gets back to school.

"Squirrel Boy!"

"What's up, Stinkoln?"

"Out of the way, Girl Guru!"

"Loser Loud!"

"Did you really think that Christina would've ever love that small chest hair of yours?"

"Here comes Bad Luck Lincoln, everybody run!"

"How's your pink bike doing, weakest Linc?"

The only people who didn't join into Lincoln's torture was his best friend, Clyde McBride. Along with his other friends like Zach, Liam, Rusty, Ronnie Anne, Tabby, Haiku, Girl Jordan, Polly Pain, Paige, and other kids who felt sorry for Lincoln and didn't find his humiliation funny. And to his surprise, not even Christina liked what was happening to him either.

It didn't take long for Lincoln's family to discover how he is being picked on but they don't know how bad it truly was. The teachers on the other hand, were completely oblivious. Not like they could do much anyway.

Tonight, however, was the breaking point. Someone in the school caught Lincoln with his pants down (literally) in the locker rooms and took a picture. And a few moments ago, that same person posted the embarrassing picture of Lincoln's birthday suit on all forms of social media. Once he saw this, Lincoln knew that there was no point of staying around anymore. So he ran out of the house with his family trying to stop him and call him back.

* * *

Lincoln used his flashlight app to look around for what made the people before supposedly ' _disappear without a trace_ '. Lincoln stopped before a thick vine to see a large dark hold in the middle of the cave. He shined the light down to see absolutely nothing. Lincoln took a deep breath. Looks like his question has been answered.

"It will be quick. Our family will move on. No more torture." thought Lincoln as he wasn't preparing to jump.

Lincoln bent his knees in order to make a big leap into the abyss.

"It will be quick! It will be quick! It will be quick!" he repeated out loud while he tightly closed his eyes and clinched his teeth.

"UGGHHHHHH!" Lincoln groaned in frustration as he backed away from the hole, stepping over the thick bone once more.

"What am I doing? Am I really going to end my life like this?" The loud brother asked himself as he began to pace back in forth as his hands hung on his face.

More text messages came in from the family. All begging Lincoln to come back home, how they will try to get passed this and how he doesn't have to worry anymore.

"M-Maybe I should go back home. Just be homeschooled from now on. I mean, have you heard of being bullied while homeschooled?" thought Lincoln before walking away from the hole.

But the sounds of squeaks and chirps above him made Lincoln freeze in his tracks. He shined the light up to see bats hanging from the ceiling. Lincoln gulped as he tried to quietly walk out of the cave but suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed on the outside of the cave's entrance. The sudden loud noise awoken the bats as they began to shriek and fly rapidly everywhere including around Lincoln. The bats swarmed Lincoln, blocking his line of sight. He began to run in a random direction in order to get away, but he tripped over that thick vine on the ground, making him lose his footing an fell into the very hole that he decided to walk away from. Lincoln screamed as he was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my spin-off of Superdimentio77's Loud House/Undertale crossover "Loudertale". As you can already see, there are a few differences from the story this is based on.**

 **1.) This is based on the Underfell AU.**

 **2.) It's just Lincoln who is stuck in the underground.**

 **3.) MT. Ebbot is now in Royal Woods.**

 **Now before anyone complains about Underfell, I'll let you know that this will be different. It won't be gruesomely edgy like the Underfell you are used to seeing(if it was then this story would've been rated M rather then T). This story will not have strong language(barely any might I add), No skeletons wearing dog collars(what's up with that anyways?),** **and no razor edge characters. And this story will have a few of my own headcanons along with some inspirations from other Underfell media's like the Underfell comic by Kaitogirl in Deviantart. And I'm going to make changes towards the way you see the monsters of Underfell that you all might like. Now prepare for LOUDERFELL!**


	2. Ruins part 1

**LOUDERFELL**

 **ARC 1: Ruins**

 **Part 1: FELL down**

* * *

*Groan*

Lincoln slowly wakes up from his slumber. His bones cracking after each movement and whole body feeling numb. He took his time to make the numbness go away and gain some body strength back.

He then opened his eyes to see only to see everything blurry. But for a moment, Lincoln could see a human figure laying next to him. Lincoln could barely make out the figure's big brown hair. And it seems they were wearing black pants with small brown boots. But the thing that stands out most isn't the figures red sweater with one big black stripe circling the clothing. He looked at the figure's face only to see its eyes staring at him...red eyes?

"What...the?" muttered Lincoln as he blinked. Once he opened his eyes once more, the mysterious figure was now gone and Lincoln could now only see yellow.

The Loud Brother rubbed his eyes as he began to pick himself up and looked down to his feet to see that he was standing on top of a bed of yellow flowers. He then viewed his surroundings only to see darkness. He looked up to see hole in the ceiling with the with light peering through and distant chirps of bats. It wasn't only a few seconds before Lincoln remembered what had happened. Panicking, Lincoln cupped his hands around his mouth and began to scream towards the hole.

"HELLO?"

"HELP ME!"

"I'VE FALLEN DOWN!"

"HELLO?"

Lincoln kept yelling hoping that someone would hear only to grimly realize that nobody was coming. He picked up his phone from the ground to call for help only to see that his phone wasn't working. It was most likely damaged from the fall.

"Dang it..." he muttered.

Lincoln looked at his surroundings once more and off to the distance, he could see a gray-tiled path leading to a doorway with a source of light on the other side. He then took one look back up to the hole and took a deep breath.

Fear overtook Lincoln. Not that the darkness scared him, it's what could be in the dark. A murderer? A wild animal? He had no idea but Lincoln was tired of being afraid. Tired of not taking a stand and sticking up fo himself, He's _**Determined**_ to get home to his family!

"Maybe I'll find a way out." Lincoln thought to himself as he began to slowly walk towards the doorway in the distance.

The small, rectangular hallway which had black columns supporting it.

"Wierd." he thought before stopping in the door way to see an unknown symbol engraved on top. "Even weirder.".

Lincoln peaked in to see another big room with a doorway on the other side. But what caught his eye the most was in the middle of the room, it was a golden flower that was much bigger than the ones Lincoln woke up on, sitting under a ray of light. It seemed to be facing away from him.

"It looks kinda...nice." Lincoln thought as he began to approach the flower. But as he got closer to the floral plant, he noticed that it had a few holes as if something tore into the big yellow pedals. Lincoln got even closer but stopped when he thought he heard a faint mumbling sound.

Lincoln's blood ran cold.

He looked around for the source of the mumbling to see nothing but that flower sitting in the middle of the room.

"m-mrrmn"

Lincoln stared at the flower in disbelief. He could've swore that it jerked just now.

Curiosity taking over, Lincoln got even closer to the plant up to the point where his shadow grew over it. Once the flower was completely covered in darkness, it suddenly perked up, catching Lincoln's attention.

"Hello?" Lincoln called

"EEEEEEKKKKK!" the flower screamed as multiple white pellets came out of nowhere. Suddenly, Lincoln saw a flash of light before everything around them went black. He then noticed that a big red heart was floating right in front of his chest. Lincoln was distracted by its pretty red glow completely forgetting the white pellets as they quickly closed into the heart. The pellets impacted the red heart, sending incredible pain onto Lincoln. "AAAAAARGH!" Lincoln screamed as he fell to the ground. The loud brother curled himself into a ball as his body burned with fresh. His red soul now shines dimly and looked as if it was about to break into millions of pieces. Hot tears streamed out of Lincoln's eyes in fear that he will die down here.

"Oh my god, You're a human!" a voice squeaked in shock.

Lincoln struggles to open his eyes and blinked repeatedly to remove the wall of tears. After his eyes adjusted, Lincoln now sees the flower from before was now facing him, he could make out two black eyes and a mouth. It looked horrified.

"What have I done?!" The flower cried out.

With the little strength he had, Lincoln tried to crawl away from the flower.

"Wait, you're hurt! Let me help you!" said the panicking flower

Lincoln tried to crawl faster but he couldn't get his body off of the ground. He turned to see more white pellets floating over him.

"Just hold still." calmly said the flower as the pellets closed in on Lincoln.

The pale haired boy closed his eyes in fear of what would happen next. "Goodbye everyone..." Lincoln quietly sobbed. Oddly enough, Lincoln didn't fell very...dead. He actually felt all of his pain disappear, feeling like water flowing off his body.

He sat up to see that his skin was healed and his heart was back to normal and shining bright.

"You feel better now?"

Lincoln looked up to see the flower making a weak smile towards him. He then began to scoot away from the plant.

"Please don't hurt me again!" Lincoln screamed

The flowers smile faded.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, You just startled me is all. It's not easy to not be hostile down here with all the monsters and.."

"Monsters?" Lincoln interrupted

The flower scowled at Lincoln.

"Excuse me?" he asked

Lincoln slowly got to his feet.

"You...said something about monsters." Lincoln explained

The flower now understood what Lincoln meant.

"Yeah, monsters. Why?"

"So you're saying that monsters are real?" Lincoln asked in a shaken tone.

Flowey sadly nodded. "Unfortunately for you, you've fallen into the **Underground**. Also knows as the **Kingdom of Monsters**."

Lincoln's jaw dropped. He placed his hands on his head and began to pace back in forth in panic. "Monsters are real...omg. Monsters are real!" Lincoln kept repeating only for the flower to scowl once more.

"You've heard about us?" The flower asked in a confused manor.

Lincoln stopped walking and faced the flower.

"The stories...the war...did that all happen?" Lincoln asked quickly

The flower groaned in annoyance for he was so tired of hearing that word down here.

"Yes, the war did happen." The flower answered in a bored tone.

"And that story about the goat monster who killed the human child and came to a village?" Lincoln questioned again

The flower froze. "The goat monster? Human child? Is he talking about..." The flower thought before deciding to answer.

"I-I don't know." The flower answered in a shy tone.

"So are you a monster?" asked Lincoln who was now more interested than he was scared.

The flower hummed.

"Physically yes, but morally no." The flower answered. "And again, sorry for hurting you a few minutes earlier." Lincoln rubbed his left arm. "Why did you do that?" Lincoln's tone sounding serious.

"Well, you came from behind me while I was sleeping. I suddenly woke up to see your dark shadow looming over me. I thought you were an attacker!" The flower explained

Lincoln blushed in embarrassment. Now that he thought about it, it was his fault.

"Sorry for scaring you." said Lincoln which he received a gentle nod from the flower.

"Now that's over, let me introduce myself." The tiny flower said before smiling and winking at Lincoln.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! What's your name?" Flower sang as a small twinkle shot out of his eye.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at Flowey. He seems more afraid of Lincoln then he was of the Flower.

"My names is Lincoln Loud." he answered

Flowey smiled warmly at his human friend before looking around noticing that they were still in battle mode.

(Underfell OST- Your only friend)

"Hey Lincoln, do you see that heart floating in front of you?" Flowery asked kindly

Lincoln nodded.

"Well, that's your soul. The very culmination of your being!"

Lincoln looked at his soul to see it shining through the darkness.

"And do you see that yellow bar over your head?" asked Flowey

Lincoln looked up to indeed see a yellow bar floating over his head which consisted of his name, _HP,_ and _20/20._

 _"_ What's HP?" asked the platinum blonde haired boy

Flowey stood his stem up straight as two leaves came out of the sides as if it were arms.

"HP, is the amount of life energy circulating in your SOUL. If attacked, your HP will decrease, more or less depending on your endurance your enemy's strength, And if it reaches zero, then..." Flowey began to have trouble saying the next sentence.

"Then what?" Lincoln questioned

Flowey looked up at Lincoln with a depressed expression for a brief moment before smiling once more.

"E-Eh...Don't worry about that, Lincoln. I'll make sure that never happens." Flowey replied quickly

But Lincoln was smart enough to know that when his HP runs out, then he will die.

"Now, there are monsters around here who will try to attack you and break your soul without giving you a chance to defend yourself." Flowey explaimed

Lincoln gulped.

"Why would they want to attack me for?" he asked in a shaken tone.

"Well the monsters around here are still upset about being trapped underground all of those centuries ago. And they also follow an ideology which has been forced upon everyone. " _Kill or be Killed!_ _."_

Lincoln felt his blood run cold.

"Now monsters will attack with their magic based attacks. And yes, Lincoln. Just like Monsters, magic is also real." said Flowey with a small smile

Lincoln's eyes shined in amazement. The very thing that he was grown-up to believe wasn't real, is real!

"You see, we are currently in the Ruins. There isn't much threats here besides... **her**."

Flowey stared off into space, remembering how cruel the boss monster here can be if she wanted.

"Flowey!" Lincoln called

The little flower shook his head before looking at Lincoln. "What?" he asked

"You spaced out. You said that there isn't much threats down here except 'her'. And then you stopped and stared into space. Who's this 'her'? And what did you mean by monsters wanting to take my soul?" Lincoln explained

Flowey, however, didn't know what to say at the moment.

"Look, Lincoln. There is someone else in the ruins with us who will be a threat. But we can avoid her if we're careful. I'll explain the situation the more we progress" Flowey explained

Lincoln really didn't know what to say next. If he stays here then he might die of hunger and thirst. However, if he goes forward then he'll get a new one ripped into him by monsters and who over the lady Flowey is talking about.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Lincoln said as he hugged himself., trying to find comfort.

Flowey leaned towards Lincoln.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. The monsters here are weak and not very smart. And I have a special something that will help out if things go south." said Flowey

Lincoln's face brightened.

"You do? What is it?" He asked

Flowey chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe me." Flowery answered smugly

"Now enough fooling around! Go to the next room up ahead and don't worry it's safe. I'll meet you in the room after that." Flowey commanded as he disappeared into the ground.

* _You can trust him_

Lincoln quickly looked around to find the source of the ghastly sounding voice but saw no one.

In the other room, Lincoln found that everything was mostly red. Red brick walls, red ceiling, etc. The only thing that wasn't red was the pinkish tiled ground with dead black leaves on top. It's like some edgy teen smothered fake blood everywhere or something. At the end of the room was a set of twin stairs leading towards another door. But in between the stairs was a pile of dead leaves. And no, The leaves are not what got Lincoln's attention, it was what's floating over the pile of leaves. A twinkling yellow star just floating in midair. Something about it gave our favorite brother a strange but reassuring feeling as he walked towards it. Lincoln touched the star only for it to twinkle even brighter and released a harmless shockwave that sounded like a pulse of the heart.

That voice again.

* _The dangers of the Ruins looms over you...You are filled with **Determination!**_

"Lincoln! Are you there?" Flowey called from the other room

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he answered

Just then, a black rectangle appeared in front of Lincoln.

 **Please insert SAVE file name:**

"Save file? L...like a video game?" Lincoln asked himself

A white keyboard appeared in front of Lincoln. Knowing what to do from years of experience, he began to type in his own name only for and error sign to pop up before he could enter the final letter to his name.

"Six letters is the limit it seems." thought Lincoln before deleting his whole name.

"How about...Linky? No, too cute." he said, missing his second oldest sister in the process.

"Maybe just my last name then?"

Lincoln then typed in those four letters and pressed enter.

 **LOUD**

 **Is this name correct?**

Lincoln pressed enter once more.

 **LOUD- RUINS ENTRANCE**

 **LV1 - 0:15**

 **File successfully saved :**

The panel vanished as quick as it had appeared. Comparing to what Lincoln had just gone through, this didn't phase him. Never minding the general suspicion that he would be able to witness dangers above imagination the more he progresses. Lincoln then walked away from the star and made his way up the stairs, towards the other room.

But with a slight feeling of dread, Lincoln yearned for the feeling of unity from his family and friends. He could only hope that Flowey, though not fully sure how far his trust will go, will be there for him until the end.

Twisted dream or new reality, the boy and the flower were in this together. And none would be left behind.

This thought was truly filling them both with _Determination_.

 **LOUD One-Party Group analyzed. Individual name and SOUL saved.**

 ** _Lincoln LOUD, DETERMINATION_**

 **LOADing properties of old SAVE File overwritten.**

 **LOADing function now available to LOUD character.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **EXTRA MEMBER DETECTED:**

 **New entry being added. Loading...**

 **CHAR_**

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter of the Ruins arc. Flowey and Lincoln must work together to leave the Ruins safely and get Lincoln back home. But who's this "She" that Flowey was talking about? Some of you might already have an idea.**

 **Also, like Loudertale, this s** **tory will be based on the Pacifist run so don't expect any M.E.G.A.L.O.V.A.N.I.A's or any other genocide route related songs to show up here.**

 **I'll also be attempting to update this story monthly.**


	3. Ruins part 2

**LOUDERFELL**

 **Before you start reading, I wanted to say something to you guys. Since this story will be bigger than my other stories, you won't be seeing updates every week or month. Just wanted to let ya'll know.**

 **Arc 1: Ruins**

 **Part 2: Necessary Tension**

* * *

Lincoln entered the next room, immediately he noticed six stone squares on the ground, a closed doorway, a lever, some writing on the walls, and an impatient flower staring at Lincoln. If Flowey had a foot, he would be tapping it.

"What took you so long? Did you find something interesting?" Flowey asked sarcastically

"I mean...sorta." said an uncertain Lincoln. Flowey puffed some breath.

"No need to lie, there's nothing interesting down here. Anyway, through the ruins, you'll experience puzzles. Some are quick and safe like this one next to me and others require some brain power. And we need to solve them in order to continue, Don't ask if there's any alternate paths, I've already checked and found nothing." said Flowey

Four pellets appeared and floated over four stones.

"Now just walk on the stones that my pellets are over." said Flowey

"Ummm, Flowey?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah, Lincoln?"

"Won't those just hurt me?" Lincoln questioned

Flowey looked at Lincoln and back to the pellets.

"Oh, don't worry. These are the healing ones...we can call them...Friendliness Pellets, I guess." Flowey smiled awkwardly

Lincoln nodded as he began to walk on the four stones while the pellets immediately disintegrated as he got close.

"Good! Now pull the lever." Flowey commanded

Lincoln pulled the lever which opened the door.

"See? That was( _thankfully_ ) one of the safe puzzles. But we can't stand here forever." said Flowey

Lincoln began to walk towards the door only to notice the inscription on the wall.

" _The brave and strong walks on two paths, the foolish walks on one."_

"Flowey, what is this?" asked Lincoln

"Oh. That? I've always saw that as a hint to this puzzle or something." he answered

To Lincoln, this reminded him of a poem of sorts.

"Lucy would like this." Lincoln mumbled

"Who's Lucy?" The flower questioned

"Oh, Lucy's my gothic sister. She loves poetry!" Lincoln beamed.

Flowey just stared at Lincoln.

"A gothic sister? Hehe, how old is she? 12? 15? She's probably like most people down here." he joked

"She's 8." Lincoln answered

Flowey narrowed his eyes at Lincoln.

"An eight-year old goth? What, does she moan and groan about how hard her life is when she doesn't get a cookie for snack time?" Flower cracked

"No, She mainly talks about how she can't wait for the world to be engulfed in darkness and that the misery called life will end." Lincoln answered nonchalantly

Flowey just froze for a minute before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Good Golly, you humans are weird." Flowey stated before disappearing back into the dirt.

* * *

The next room held more red, as well as streams of water, small bridges to join the gap's sides, some writing on the wall, a wooden sign, some levers, and a row of spikes at the room's far right that blocked the way out.

"Alright, to get past this, we must activate the right levers. Luckily, I made a few marks around the right levers so I would remember if a human ever came down. I know that you can find the solution. said Flowey

As Flowey went back into the ground, Lincoln walked up to the wooden sign.

* _If you can read this, then congratulations!"_

Lincoln scowled at the sign, not sure if being able to read down here is rare or someone was being a smarty pants.

The Loud brother then walked up to the sign on the wall.

* _Stay on the path **, if you dare!**_

Lincoln looked at the "If you dare!" part more carefully. By the looks of it, it was recently vandalized with some sharp object in order to add that threat. He then got back into the path.

Crossing the bridge, Lincoln found the first lever and next to it was sharp scratches in the shape of an arrow pointing at the lever. This must be one of the levers that Flowey has marked.

Lincoln pulled the lever and heard a click sound. He then crossed the other bridge to see Flowey waiting next by two more levers.

"Did my marking by the last lever help?" Flowey asked in concern.

Lincoln smiled and gave the plant a thumbs up.

"Oh, good. The final one is right here." Flowey beamed

Lincoln flipped the final switch, making the spikes retract and opening the way out.

"Good job, friend!" said Flowey as he went back into the ground, signaling Lincoln to move on. He smiled at the thought of how this place really isn't so bad after all(or so he thinks). Maybe when he leaves this place and returns home, his family will allow him to keep Flowey and make him part of the family, he seems nice enough.

The next room held a pale-colored training dummy on a wooden pole. The puppet looks like it's been beaten up by everyone in the area and matched with holes in its body with stuffing hanging out.

Flowey popped out of the ground and spotted Lincoln.

"Down here in the Underground, monsters will drag you into a fight in order to take your soul. And unlike me, they won't be attacking out of self defense." The flower explained

"But why?" asked Lincoln knowing full well that he's not a fighter. That idea died after Lola pummeled him when he made her crash her toy jeep in order to get an injury to get out of sports.

"Survival! Everyone in the underground follows the ideology, "Kill or be Killed". That ideology made the whole underground a lawless wasteland full of crooks and backstabbers. There is so little good people left down here and only a small percentage still retains their sanity. The weaker monsters are the most eager to fight anyone especially humans. But luckily, you're much stronger than the monsters in the Ruins. Now let's see what you got, try it out on this dummy."

Lincoln looked at the dummy and back at Flowey.

"I've never been in a fight before." he shook

Flowey smirked.

"But the monsters here don't know that! And besides, this dummy is weaker than me. One hit and it will be reduced to dust!" Flowey explained

Lincoln gulped as he walked up to the dummy. Once he got close, a microscopic glint passed through the dummy's button eye, and Lincoln felt the startling sensation of his SOUL being pulled out of his chest. A second later, his heart was back.

 **Fight initiated!**

* _You encounter the Dummy !_

Lincoln was a bit startled, but not as much as before. He was starting to get used to the voice in his head.

In front of him, floated four orange panels, each one with a word written on from left to right. [FIGHT], [ACT], [ITEM], and [MERCY]. Lincoln's confusion and excitement only grew along this new information. It was like he was in some sorta video game and if this was all a dream then he didn't want to wake up for a while!

"See that fight button? You need to press that." Flowey instructed as he noticed a stick next to Lincoln. "Pick that stick up, you can use that as your weapon!"

Lincoln picked the stick.

* _You equipped the stick !_

 _"_ Oookay...thanks for telling me what you did." Flowey asked as he raised one eyebrow at Lincoln.

"Oh, sorry." Lincoln apologized sheepishly as he looked at [FIGHT] option.

"So just press that button and I win?" Lincoln questioned, seeing his flower friend nod with glee. He then looked at the other buttons.

"What does the rest of these mean?" The white-haired asked.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. [ACT] allows you to communicate with your enemy and you can actually see how strong they are. [ITEM] allows you to equip or things like weapons, food, and random objects that you may find, [MERCY]...isn't something that will work down here." Flowey answered

Lincoln looked at the [ACT] button and pressed it. One pressed, another panel which was smaller than the SAVE file, popped up with the word 'Dummy' highlighted. He selected the name, and saw options appearing. One said 'Check' and the other said 'Talk'. Even still remembering Flowey's advice to [FIGHT], curiosity got the best of Lincoln as he chose 'Check', the voice spoke once more.

* _Dummy. ATK 0, DEF 0. Broken heart, and a button eye. Life's a rotten apple to its eye._

When Lincoln was just getting used to it, he couldn't help but notice that the voice, despite its calm tone, had a hint of sadness to it this time. Almost if the voice felt sorry for the dummy.

His train of thought was interrupted by small pats on his left leg. He looked down to see Flowey repeatedly tapping his leg with the time leafs on his stem.

"Lincoln? Lincoln? Underground to Lincoln, Flowey is awaiting your return?"

Lincoln shook his head to regain his focus.

"You just zoned out. Do you need me to do this?" The flower asked

"No, I'm fine. Just got distracted is all." he answered

"Okay, then. Now hurry and finish this thing off, the quicker we get out of here, the better." said Flowey

Lincoln knew that Flowey meant to [FIGHT] but something was urging him to [ACT] once more.

He pressed [ACT] and 'Dummy', he saw the 'Talk' option.

"You're going to talk to the Dummy? Sure, go ahead but I don't know what you're expecting to happen." said Flowey as Lincoln pressed 'Talk'.

Lincoln looked into his heart to find the right words and began to speak.

"Hey, Dummy. I-I know that you're hurt about something. But I just want to tell you that I care for you, I really do!" said Lincoln

The voice began to speak once more.

 _*The Dummy doesn't seem up for a conversation. But it feels much better after what you told it. Flowey, however, is confused by your actions. You've earned...nothing._

 ** _Fight Over!_**

As Lincoln's soul retreated back into his body, he looked at Flowey to see him with his jaw hanging down.

"How was that?" asked Lincoln

Flowey took a minute to regain himself.

"A tad unexpected...I mean, that's the first time I saw a fight that end with a pile of dust on the ground." said Flowey

"Is...that bad?" asked Lincoln

"No. Just very...unusual."

* * *

The next room another large one going to the right. Nothing in front of them, except a strange pattern visible through the lighter red tiles in the middle of the room. Lincoln observed it intently, feeling that thanks to Flowey, he was on the right path.

"Y'know Flowey, things are going better than I expected." Lincoln beamed

The flower popped out of the ground.

"I really like that you have such a positive attitude and optimism. But it pains me to tell you that it will start to get more difficult the farther we go." he explained

"Like...in the ruins or?" Lincoln questioned

"There's more than just the Ruins in the Underground. You see, there are three more areas that..."

Lincoln was too distracted to notice the moving figure that he bumped into, making his soul activate.

 **Fight Engaged !**

Startled at first, Lincoln pulled himself together and looked at his new opponent. It was a big white frog, and by how Lincoln saw the frog, it was a little shorter than the twins. It held a slightly nervous expression. The frog's true strange feature however, had to be what looked like a pair of eyes peeking through the shadow of their shadow.

* _Froggit attacks ! Spoke the voice, which Lincoln repeated_

 _"_ You know that you don't have to narrate every single time, right?" scowled Flowey

Lincoln didn't want to tell his only hope of getting back to the surface to think that he's hearing a voice, Flowey will believe Lincoln to be crazy and leave him all alone.

But as most people would be afraid of the giant amphibia, Lincoln looked it with astonishment. First, a talking flower and now a big frog? He knew that if Lana was here then she would be fawning over it.

He then went for the [ACT] button and checked the creature.

* _Froggit. ATK 5, DEF 2. He's only feels strong enough to attack once. The horror that is the Underground made him weak and easily spooked. He seems spooked at the dirt moving in front of him._

"Wait, what?" said Lincoln

His question was answered as Flowey popped out in front of Froggit with his mouth stretched out, revealing fangs, and his eyes going black, leaving white pupils. He made a deadly hiss at the frog.

"HHiiiiSSSSSSSSSSS!"

That dreaded sound made both Froggit's and Lincoln's heart drop and blood run cold. The frog quickly hopped away in fear as Lincoln stood frozen behind Flowey.

* _YOU WON! Or was it Flowey who won the battle? Whatever, none of you gained any EXP or GOLD anyway._

 **Fight Over.**

Flowey's face morphed back to normal as he began to take deep breath to recover his vocal cords.

Lincoln's heartbeat, however, slowly decreased.

"Wow Flowey. I didn't know you could do that!" said Lincoln

*huff* *puff*

"Neither did I." The flower answered before completely recovering.

"You didn't have to do that though. I could've handled it." Lincoln explained

Flowey turned to Lincoln and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Look, the froggit may have been scared of you, but it's attacks are strong enough to put some damage on you if it decided to fight back so I intervened before that could happen!" Flowey snapped

Lincoln put his hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright! I apologize!" Lincoln apologized

"Anyways, lets keep moving."

Flowey flopped back into the ground and Lincoln followed only to see more inscriptions on the wall.

* _The west room contains the east room's blueprints._

 _"_ Hmmm." Lincoln hummed as he met Flowey in the next section only to see a wider path surrounded by water. But the most important detail was that the path was covered with **spikes. Very sharp spikes.**

Lincoln gulped as Flowey stared at the spikes with a bored expression.

"These are one of the most dangerous puzzles. But luckily, you're old pal knows a solution!" said Flowey as his eye twinkled.

He went into the ground and popped up at the others side. Two vines rose from the ground and reached for the nearby lever. Lincoln noticed that Flowey was controlling these vines. The vines wrapped around the lever.

"Without further ado~"

The vines tugged on the lever but it wouldn't budge.

"What the?" said Flowey as he pulled down harder with no avail. Flowey grunted with frustration as he looked at the lever.

"Great. Juuuust great!" fussed Flowey

"What's wrong?" Lincoln called from the other side of the room.

"The stupid gears are too rusty to move." he answered

"So what now?" Lincoln questioned

Flowey sighed. "My vines won't be able to pick him up that far away." He pondered

"Fortunately, there's a way for you to get across. You have to walk on the path a certain way. You'll know if you're doing it right if the spikes retract into the ground. But you don't know the pattern and I barely remember so give me time to work( _I can't risk Lincoln dying. If I reset then that stupid skeleton will be on the lookout for me. And his loud-mouthed brother won't be far behind either_ )." Flowey thought.

One of the plant's vines slithered to the spikes, carefully hovering over each to see which was the right one. After a few minutes, Flowey was already 87% close to Lincoln. Once the final spikes retracted, Flowey began to speak. "Now grab my vine and follow as it moves." commanded Flowey which gained a trusting nod from Lincoln.

The eleven year old, slowly walked with the vine as the spikes he past shot back up.

"Just focus, Linc. Focus on my voice." Flowey reassured

Lincoln has finally made it past he obstacle, taking a breath of relief.

"Let's not do this one ever again." said Flowey

"Agreed!" Lincoln answered

* * *

The next room was a long red hallway with a giant grey column on its left.

The duo stopped next to the column. "Alright, stay here and take a breather. I'll go check out what's up ahead." Flowey stated before burrowing into the earth. Lincoln leaned against the pillar, now alone with his thoughts but not the only one in the room.

Or at least he thought he was alone...

"A human!" a feminine voice said with shaky surprise.

Lincoln jumped and looked towards the sound of the voice. In the doorway across from the pillar, stood a seven foot tall figure hidden in the silhouette of the doorway of the room's exit. All Lincoln could see two red eyes piercing through the darkness along with horns on top of her head.

Lincoln slowly took a step back.

"D-don't be afraid, my child! I bring you no harm." said the female voice.

(Underfell OST- Fell Down)

The figure walked out of the darkness to reveal an antropomorphic goat woman. She had two little horns on her head and one of them was chipped at the tip. Then followed two messy, fur covered ears which were tumbling from her face. She possessed two fangs on her top two of teeth, seeing them made Lincoln hoped that she wasn't the type to use them for harm. And her eyes, the iris was red which gave off a strange sense of an odd aura while the rest of the eyes were yellow along with noticeable small bags under the bottom eyelids. She was barehanded and barefooted that was all ruffled up and messy like she needs a good comb down and maybe some shampoo(Lana would have a field day her with this monster if she was here). Finally, the female monster was clad in long black robes with white sleeves. The edge of the robe was noticeably torn a bit. On her chest and stomach resided a symbol revealed to be three triangles, one being upside-down, standing under a white circle with angelic wings.

The goat monster made an awkward smile at Lincoln.

"Are you alright child? No monsters hurt you, right?" she questioned

Lincoln slowly shook his head.

The female goat continued to smile as she held her hands in front of her.

"I am **Toriel,** caretaker of the **Ruins**. I come down here every day to see if any humans have fallen down, which hasn't happened in quite a while."

Toriel's sentence about humans who have fallen before clicked something inside of Lincoln's brain. "Is she talking about the humans who disappeared before. Like in the story?" Lincoln thought to himself.

He then thought about asking the goat monster about that subject but the thought of this woman possibly doing something to them came into his mind. It would be best to avoid that question for now to lower suspicion.

"H-Hello. My name's Lincoln." he said shakingly

"What a nice name." Toriel beamed

Lincoln gulped. Usually when people says that he has a nice name it makes him feel warm. But when this goat monster said it, it just felt...strange.

"Umm, Miss Toriel. I'm pretty sure you must know the way through the ruins, right?"

Toriel grinned.

"Of course, I can safely guide you through the catacombs. I'd hate to let a lonely child fend for himself. But if you want to, it's your decision." she spoke the last sentence with a bit of apprehension, almost worried that he would say no.

Lincoln was at a loss for what to do. Flowey hasn't came back yet and he was face-to-face with a tall goat monster. But was she dangerous? If Toriel was dangerous then how come she isn't trying to kill him at the moment? It doesn't look like anyone could stop her. Maybe Toriel isn't bad?

Okay, the choices are simple:

1.) Lincoln could go with Toriel but possibly be led into a trap.

or...

2.) He could say no to her and trek aimlessly around the Underground with no knowledge of any locations with food, water, or exits.

On the plus side, Flowey did say he had an ace up his sleeve( _stem?_ ) if things went sour.

 _POP!_

Flowey appeared out of the ground behind Lincoln.

( _Fell Down stops_ )

"Alright, I didn't find any big threats but I did find this bowl with monster candy that w...w-will..." Flowey's voice shriveled in fear at the site of the being behind Lincoln.

Noticing the small monster, Toriel quickly grabbed Lincoln and shielded him behind her. The female monster glared hatefully at Flowey as fire summoned on both of her hands. Lincoln was stunned that Toriel was actually emitting fire from her own hands!

"GET OUT OF HERE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE THIS CHILD'S SOUL!" Toriel shouted

Flowey was unable to move because of the overwhelming amount of fear taking over.

"Fine then. Burn like the little demon you are!" Toriel growled

Lincoln quickly sprinted between the two monsters.

"Stop, Toriel! He's my friend!" Lincoln cried

Toriel froze.

"Friend?" she asked

The flames on Toriel's palm began to shrink.

"That Flower is your friend?" she asked again

Lincoln nodded.

The fire completely disappeared from Toriel's hands.

Toriel cringed at her behavior only a few seconds ago. She always had a short temper. Yeah, that same temper got her through her teenage years.

She looked down at Lincoln to see fear on his face, making her feel more terrible.

"I-I apologize, my child. I tend to have strong trust issues against certain monsters. Though, that's hardly an excuse. Can you forgive me?"

Lincoln looked into Toriel's eyes to see shame in them. The same type his family had as they apologized to him after that luck massacre.

"I forgive you." he answered quickly

Toriel smiled happily.

"Thank you, my child. But I can tell that you don't want me to guide you at the moment because of my outburst but that's fine, I wouldn't want to walk with myself as well. But there's something you can have while on your journey into the Ruins." Toriel explained as she produced a burly yellow device from her robes, and handed it to a confused Lincoln.

"What is this thing?" inquired Lincoln, checking the device at all angles.

"It's a phone, deary." Toriel answered

Lincoln then remembered Lisa talking about a phone in this design after viewing one of her documentaries.

"With this phone, you may contact me at any time. If you're in any trouble or decided to change your mind, simply call me and I'll come to your aid."

Still trying to register Toriel's words, Lincoln still look befuddled by the device in his hand.

He then grabbed his phone from his pocket to compare the two devices.

"How come my phone won't work then?" Lincoln questioned, not expecting Toriel to answer but she did.

"Because monster phones are made with different components than human phones. Because of that, their signals cannot reach each other." she explained

Lincoln nodded, telling stories that he understood.

Toriel's face went back to a weak smile.

"Alright then! My house is at the end of the Ruins. Come there soon, alright?" Toriel questioned in concern

Lincoln nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he answered

"And please make sure you call often so I will know if you're alright." Toriel commanded as she began to step back from the boy.

Lincoln nodded again.

Before leaving, Toriel looked over Lincoln to see Flowey still frozen in fear. She glared darkly at him before turning around and leaving the room.

"l-lincoln..." Flowey whispered

Lincoln knelt down to the flower.

"s-She didn't hurt you, d-did she?" Flowery asked in a frightened tone

Lincoln shook his head.

"No. She actually seems nice. Is Toriel the " _She"_ that you mentioned earlier?" Lincoln questioned

Flowey slowly nodded before fixing his composure.

"Okay, it seems we caught her on a good day. And thanks for saving me back there." thanked Flowey

"What are friends for?" asked Lincoln

A warm feeling inside of Flowey emerged.

" _Friend_ ". He loved the sound of that.

"But why was she going to attack you? Can't she tell that you're not a threat?" queried Lincoln

"Oh that? Like Toriel said, she has some major trust issues against the monsters here. Including the small ones." Flowey explained

Lincoln noticed how shaken Flowey looked. He's just a small flower and that fire could've brunt him to a crisp so his fear was justified.

"So what did you find in the next room?" Lincoln asked hoping to get Flowey's mind off of his near-death.

Flowey slightly perked.

"Oh, right! Well there's a smaller hall with another room that has a bowl filled with consumables. Food, I mean."

Lincoln's stomach growled.

"Heh, guess you're hungry." Flowey chuckled

* * *

Toriel trekked through the many rooms of the Ruins focusing on her new living partner. By her knowledge, the boy looks to be starting puberty soon so that means she'll have to go pick up some groceries. Growing boy's need their fiber and protein as they say.

But she was slightly annoyed that Lincoln would rather have a weed as a guide than her. I mean, they could already be home by now but he instead wants to face the Ruins alone with all the traps, puzzles, and monsters with a measly flower? Toriel just hopes that the child knows how to fight because she doesn't feel like burying a child... _not again._

Speaking of which, something about the boy felt odd to Toriel. She could've swore when she first saw him that she had seen something floating at his side.

 _Maybe someone..._

Toriel shook her head. The only ghost she knew was into brooding than pranks. Maybe it was just her imagination, you could go insane in a cramped up place like this.

Now onto more important questions like...

Does he prefer cinnamon, or butterscotch?

* * *

 _ **And now we've meet goat-mama herself, Toriel! What did you guys think about her introduction?**_

 _ **Now before anyone in the reviews say anything, not every monster will be Fell-ified. Some will be similar to their classic counterparts with minor differences. Like how Undertale Froggit becomes flattered, Underfell Froggit is suprised and confused by flattery(but that doesn't mean that all froggits will be like that)**_

 _ **And one more thing, Like how Superdimentio77 uses the Undertale OST in their story, I will be using the Underfell OST(not the kind where it's the same songs but slowed down).**_


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello, I really wish that this wouldn't happen a second time but here we are. I'm done with this story tbh. I wrote this while working on three other stories like a dummy. One I look back on it, this wasn't really that good to begin with. I wanted this to be a spin-off of LOUDERTALE but with Underfell but I made it too much like the original story. And I kept procrastinating on making new chapters(and let's be honest, you wouldn't of saw the ending until somewhere in the 2040's if that). And I had ideas for my other stories like Guardian of the Multiverse and Brother of Vengeance but this story would've slowed me down. But luckily, LasCasual03 has agreed to take up this story and has already posted the first chapter. I'll also be helping him through as well. So once again, I'm sorry to all who wanted to see another chapter from me.

MC out!


End file.
